The utilization of compost as a fertilizer in a garden has been appreciated for a long time. The traditional compost heap, which is developed by many gardeners utilizes a considerable amount of space since the materials are simply piled on the heap. In addition to utilizing space in a garden, a compost heap is usually unsightly.
It has been recognized that it is desirable to provide a container for holding organic matter arranged vertically so that a quantity of organic matter may be allowed to decompose in the container. By placing the organic matter in the container, the organic matter has a silo effect so that the matter on the bottom is allowed to decompose quickly. As is often necessary with a compost heap, it is desirable to aerate the compost heap. The material in the container may be aerated by providing apertures in the side walls to allow gases to flow through the side walls for beneficial aeration. A container for organic matter, which matter is to decompose is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,394, issued Nov. 14, 1978, to Clifford A. Wilson and entitled "Compost Bin With Slidable Panels."
The known compost containers are limited in their size, that is; once the container is set up it has a single size. If it is necessary to utilize additional matter, another container must be provided for additional compost. It is recognized that it is desirable to provide a compost container which may be built up in a vertical direction to receive additional compost material. Thereby, a compost container does not take any additional horizontal space. Furthermore, it may be appreciated that it is desirable to have a compost container made of non-deteriorating plastic, thus it is desirable to provide a compost container which is built up of plastic sides which may easily be handled and easily shipped.
A further problem which accompanies known compost containers is that, a wind will often blow off a cover for the container and thereby expose the material contained in the compost container. If the container is filled, the wind may blow the materials about the area surrounding the compost container. In addition, it is desirable to provide a construction wherein a compost container is secured to the supporting surface, so that winds will not topple the container and allow the contents to be blown about the surrounding area.